Sugar, Sugar
by KrystalKayne
Summary: A night out for your birthday doesn't always end up like this, but when it does, you could have never asked for a better present.


**Don't quite know where this came from but I got the idea from somewhere and this is what happened, haha. I've fallen in love with this pairing anyways so I have no problem writing it whatsoever. Casually finishing this at 1.30am for the win. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>"Guys, c'mon this isn't fair!" Natalya whined lowly as Nikki and Brie held her down in a chair while Eva tied her hands behind it.<p>

Pouting, the blonde tried to wriggle free but it just seemed to tighten the knots all the more. Huffing outwards, she finally gave up her struggle and sat there contently despite it being against her will. Of all days they did this is had to be today. Blowing her hair out of her face, the Canadian's dark chocolate orbs narrowed in on the trio, along with a few of the other divas that had not long joined them. They were all laughing inwardly to themselves and she had absolutely no idea what was even going on! She thought the plan had been to go out somewhere to celebrate her birthday; but to them that seemed to translate into tying her up for some undisclosed reason she wasn't allowed to know.

The first thing that actually popped into her head when they started to restrain her was that they were planning to throw cake in her face or drop something on her - because they were clearly the type of people that would play a prank on her on her birthday. There was always something, every year. Especially if her birthday fell on a day that didn't involve her being home in Florida. Her days off would be her only scape goat for escaping the inevitable Diva prank on her birthday.

Attempting to struggle some more, the blonde's eyes suddenly narrowed as something was wheeled towards them - a giant, cake on some platform. It was clearly one of those phoney cakes that people jumped out of, and she couldn't help but laugh at it. She could only imagine the hideousness that was about to erupt from the top of it.

"You guys are so mean!" she shouted at them, pouting in a childish manner, flicking her hair back out of her face as it continued to fall over her shoulder. It would be so much easier if her hands weren't tied up.

She eyed the girls faces closely, noticing all the grinning and whispering amongst themselves, which only meant it had to someone hideously unattractive was about to pop out in front of her and start to dance. Shuddering at all the possibilities that she knew that they would have access too, the blonde merely tried to stay positive in some way. Maybe, for once they'd be nice.

"Awh, come on Nattie! It's just a bit of fun" she heard Brie mutter from somewhere behind her as the chair was shifted a little and the cake moved back.

Natalya cussed inwardly to herself but kept a smile on her face to try at least make it seem she was happy with her current situation - and then they started to count down. As they neared closer to one, the blonde turned away and kept her eyes firmly shut, jumping at the sound of the paper tearing but she still refused to look despite all the cheering from the others.

After a few moments, her curiosity got the better of her as she let her eyes flutter back open, waiting for the smoke that had suddenly surrounded her to clear before her finally focussing in on the person still standing within the cake. From what she could tell they were dressed in some kind of Police costume, insanely similar to one she'd worn years ago in a photo shoot. Another bonus, they actually seemed rather fit. Chewing on her lip, music suddenly blared from some speakers somewhere, only recognising the song because of how many times Harry had played it during the Dynasty days. Pour Some Sugar On Me continued to play as the figure kept their back to her, huffing out at the fact they hadn't shown their face yet. She heard someone yell at him to turn around, to which they obliged.

Her jaw dropped almost instantly.

There, stood in front of her surrounded by a fake giant cake was none other than Fandango - well, Johnny Curtis. Whatever he was called these days. He was clad in a skin tight officers uniform which showed off his muscles, especially his abs while the bare skin that remained had a slight sheen to it. She bit down on her lower lip rather harshly as he stepped through the paper and right in front of her and began to dance.

Now this definitely wasn't fair.

She watched his movements closely, a light huff passing her lips as he sat in her lap, his body pressing against hers briefly before he leant back, putting the hat on her head before he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. She bit down on her lip rather harshly as she shifted beneath his weight, almost angered by the fact she couldn't actually just touch him. After all, he was a fairly attractive man.

With his shirt eventually removed, he wrapped it around her neck and began to playfully grind against her.

It was at that point she made a mental note to kill both Brie and Nikki - and Eva, later.

Her jaw clenched lightly as a chill ran down her spine, pouting in protest as he stood back up. She'd actually grown rather comfortable with that position and almost wished it had continued. He continued to dance seductively around her, eventually moving directly behind her which annoyed her greatly. Now she couldn't see him properly. Huffing outwards, she felt his hand suddenly tangle itself in her hair and pull her head back a little so she was somewhat looking up at him as he leant downwards, his hand running down the front of her body slowly before he dragged his fingertips back up to rest on her shoulder, using the distraction to plant a rather heated kiss on her bright red lips.

The Canadian had definitely been caught off guard by it but didn't oppose the action in the slightest. In fact, as he pulled away, she caught his lip between her teeth, noticing a small smirk on his lips from her actions as he moved back to the front of her.

Her eyebrow arched upwards slightly though as he nodded at someone; only then realising what it was for as someone untied her hands. Thanking them mentally, she still stayed put and merely stared at his physic. It seemed he'd actually oiled up his entire torso considering the lights from the room they were in hit him in all the right places and showed off his definition in the best possible way. She locked eyes with him as he dropped down to his knees right in front of her and let his hands rest on her thighs, pushing her legs apart as he pushed his body between them, slipping his hand around her waist and hoisting her up into the air. Instinctively, the blonde wrapped her legs tightly around him.

Out of know where, the music changed - it was that over played, over vined, over instagramed, over youtubed, over everything song - Grind On Me. Huffing outwards, she felt her body placed down on the ground carefully and was followed up by the very motions that every video this song was used involved, Johnny's body brushing against hers teasingly. His face hovered extremely close to hers too after a minute or so of him teasing her, his mouth curving into a cocky smirk before he bit down on his lower lip and shifted away, his body grazing against hers. Picking her back up he put her back in the chair, sitting in her lap briefly to keep her there and within seconds, the girls had tied her back up.

She struggled lightly against the ties again, the blonde merely bowed her head - there really was no point. Glancing back up, she caught Johnny's gaze, biting down on her lip as he just continued to smirk. She could tell he was enjoying this - and she knew for a fact she'd be enjoying it a lot more if they just left her untied, but it didn't seem like that would be happening any time soon. She was just going to have to take the 'punishment' and deal to them later for everything.

A light shiver run down her spine as his hands began to explore her body, despite it being covered by a dress, the sensation of his hands running everywhere made her shudder and her back arch a little to which his response was a playful little thrust against her hips. A light groan left her lips, her jaw clenching somewhat as his face buried itself in the crook of her neck, nibbling at the skin. Her eyes fell shut as the cheers around them continued. Sucking her lower lip into her mouth, the blonde huffed out through her nose, righting herself somewhat as he got back up to his feet only to lean straight down and kiss her again; and it wasn't a short one either. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure how long it went for.

Having zoned out, Natalya re-entered reality. Her body almost opposed the ending of the kiss, whining lightly as he pulled away with his teeth lightly grabbing at her lower lip. The girls around them still cheered, the 'Go Nattie' and 'Get it, girl' being shouted in her direction.

By that point the music had ended and her body was left severely teased and no where near satisfied. Her chest heaved somewhat as she recovered from the kiss, chewing on her lip as he neared her face again, unsure if she'd be able to survive another kiss, but instead he shifted just to the side. His lips placed a light kiss against her jaw before he moved towards her ear. "I'll be seeing you later" her murmured in her ear, a light laugh following his words as he sat back down in her lap.

Natalya inhaled sharply as he sat back down, holding onto her breath for a moment as his hand slipped around her body and pulled it against his gently considering she had still been restrained. Following his actions up with light kisses along her collarbone, the Canadian's head tilted back, "I hate you, so much" she murmured lowly, protesting as he got off of her again, grabbing his shirt from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder before sending a playful wink in her direction, as well as sending a mid-air kiss in her direction.

"You won't later" he mouthed to her, winking again before he turned on his heels and walked away from the group.

It wasn't until he was gone and completely out of sight that someone released her from the ties and let her get up. A beverage of some kind was handed to her via one of the Bella's, taking it politely as she wrapped an arm around herself, glancing back over her shoulder in the direction that the superstar had disappeared in.

A small smirk curved her lips as the girls began to shout playfully at her, causing the blonde to blush and a large smile to form on her lips, glancing back again for a moment before she was pulled over to the dance floor. Despite her body not quite having recovered from the prior events, Natalya took in a deep breath, before finally returning her attention entirely to her group of friends, laughing lightly as they began to sing. She bit down on her lip as she felt her phone vibrate from her bra, reaching in and retrieving it, almost shocked at the fact that the message was from Johnny but the words it contained brought a small smirk to her lips.

"20 minutes. Your hotel room. You won't regret it"


End file.
